warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Warriors: Power of Four: Battle Cry (Book One)
Prologue Firestar couldn't control his own paws as he edged a steep cliff. Panic swept over him, this dream again? He ducked under a few brown roots into a cave, whose only light source was a hole in the ceiling. A cat with a gray pelt that resembled a rock laid where the sunlight pooled on the cave's floor. He stared at Firestar with a hard gaze. Firestar froze at the sight of the elderly cat. His pelt tingled with anxiety. "You called me. Who are you? What do you want? Why do you need me?" "Hush, your curiosity will do nothing but stall what I have to say." The gray cat rasped. Firestar sat down, curling his tail around his paws and looking down. His gaze darkened with shame. "I was thinking that you deserved to be the one that learned this first," the elderly tom started. "You did rebuild the lost Clan, and you're a fine leader of ThunderClan." Firestar nodded. "I agree." The cat stood up on thin, wobbly legs and walked towards Firestar. The only thing visible was his bright amber eyes that glittered in the darkness. "Bad things are coming, worse than any cat has seen before. It won't just affect ThunderClan, it'll affect every single cat in the Clans. Though it may not come into play for many moons, I must tell you this. Four will hold the power of the stars in their paws." Firestar tilted his head, "Elaborate?" The cat shook his head, "I cannot." He walked past Firestar and out of the cave. Firestar's surroundings started to fade to darkness as he started to wake up. He opened his eyes quickly. He looked around at the smooth, stone walls of his den and the sunlight directly outside. He got up to his paws and went out of the den. Smelling the fresh air, he saw Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw with their four three-moon-old kits, Hollykit, Jaykit, Swankit, and Lionkit. Then, it clicked. The four are here. Authors Note: The following list is not complete. I will edit it later on. Right now, I am accepting OCs, though I am strict on names and appearances. Also, your OC may not appear right there and right then. Something to note, I changed many appearances because they were genetically impossible with their parents. I gave mercy to Blackstar and Firestar, also any cats that has had their parents revealed since I made this(Smokefoot and Snaketail). Also, I have completed this entire book before publishing it. Allegiances ThunderClan Leader: Firestar: Ginger tabby tom with green eyes. Deputy: Brambleclaw: Golden tom with amber eyes. Apprentice: Berrypaw Medicine Cat: Leafpool: Pale tortoiseshell and white she-cat with green eyes. Warriors: Addertooth: Tawny-colored tabby tom with dark copper eyes. Webwhisker: White she-cat with one blue eye and one amber eye. Rockclaw: Gray tabby tom with white and pale yellow eyes. Dustpelt: Black tom with amber eyes. Apprentice: Hazelpaw Sandstorm: Pinkish-gray tabby she-cat with green eyes. Apprentice: Honeypaw Shorttail: Long-furred, thick-furred, cream-colored she-cat with white, pale hazel eyes and a strangely short tail. Cloudtail: Fluffy white tom with blue eyes. Apprentice: Cinderpaw Brackenfur: Golden-brown tabby tom with amber eyes. Thornclaw: Golden-brown tabby tom with amber eyes. Apprentice: Poppypaw Brightheart: Ginger-and-white she-cat with a blue eye. Ashfur: Pale gray tom with darker flecks. Mapletail: Cream-and-brown calico with white and yellow eyes. Boragewhisker: Cream tabby tom with white and hazel eyes. Juniperfang: Gray-and-cream tabby she-cat with golden eyes. Sorreltail: Gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes. Spiderleg: Black tom with amber eyes. Apprentice: Mousepaw Hailfur: White she-cat with amber eyes. Brook Where Small Fish Swim(Brook): Brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes. Stormfur: Dark gray tom with amber eyes. Whitewing: White she-cat with green eyes. Birchfall: Light brown tabby tom with amber eyes. Apprentices: Berrypaw: Cream-colored tom with icy-blue eyes. Hazelpaw: Pale calico she-cat with hazel eyes. Mousepaw: Cream and white tom with icy-blue eyes. Cinderpaw: Gray tabby she-cat with amber eyes. Honeypaw: Honey-brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes. Poppypaw: Black she-cat with blue eyes. Queens: Ferncloud: Pale gray tabby she-cat with darker flecks and green eyes. Mother of Dustpelt's kits: Icekit(white tom with blue eyes), Foxkit(dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes) and Nightkit(black tabby tom with yellow eyes). Daisy: Long-furred cream she-cat with icy-blue eyes. Squirrelflight: Calico she-cat with green eyes. Mother of Brambleclaw's kits: Lionkit(golden tom with gold eyes), Jaykit(gray tabby tom with white mitts and blue eyes), Hollykit(black she-cat with green eyes) and Swankit(gray she-cat with white and blue eyes.) Elders: Longtail: Pale gray tabby tom with black stripes. Mousefur: Dark brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes. ShadowClan Leader: Blackstar: White tom with black paws and a van pattern on his ears. Deputy: Russetfur: Dark ginger tabby she-cat with green eyes. Medicine Cat: Littlecloud: Small, brown tabby tom with light blue eyes. Warriors: Whitewater: Long-furred white she-cat with amber eyes. Blind in one eye. Kinkfur: Gray tabby she-cat with long fur that sticks out at all angles and green eyes. Oakfur: Small dark brown tabby tom with hazel eyes. Smokefoot: Black tom with a white undercoat and yellow eyes. Apprentice: Owlpaw Snaketail: Dark brown ticked tabby tom with hazel eyes and a long striped tail. Snowbird: White she-cat with hazel eyes. Ratscar: Dark brown tabby tom with yellow eyes. Rowanclaw: Dark ginger tom with green eyes. Apprentice: Ivypaw Tawnypelt: Pale tortoiseshell she-cat with yellow eyes. Toadfoot: Dark brown tom with amber eyes. Applefur: Mottled brown she-cat with yellow eyes. Crowfrost: Black-and-white tom with green eyes. Apprentices: Ivypaw: Calico she-cat with hazel eyes. Owlpaw: Light brown tabby tom with hazel eyes. Queens: Robinflight: Pale tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes. Mother of Redkit(pale ginger tabby tom with yellow eyes), Scorchkit(dark gray tom with golden eyes), Olivekit(pale tortoiseshell she-cat with hazel eyes), and Shrewkit(gray tom with white mitts). Elders: Cedarheart: Dark gray tom with copper eyes. Tallpoppy: Light brown tabby she-cat with golden eyes. WindClan Leader: Onestar: Light brown tabby tom with amber eyes. Deputy: Ashfoot: Gray she-cat with copper eyes. Medicine cat: Barkface: Dark brown tom with a short tail and lemon-yellow eyes. Apprentice: Kestrelpaw Warriors: Nightcloud: Black she-cat with amber eyes. Tornear: Gray tabby tom with hazel eyes. Apprentice: Harepaw Crowfeather: Black tom with blue eyes. Apprentice: Heatherpaw Owlwhisker: Light brown tabby tom with yellow eyes. Apprentice: Sagepaw Whitetail: A small white she-cat with amber eyes. Apprentice: Breezepaw Wrensong: Light brown tabby she-cat with copper eyes. Gorsetail: Pale gray-and-white tabby she-cat with blue eyes. Weaselfur: Ginger tabby tom with white paws and copper eyes. Leaftail: Dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes. Dewspots: Spotted gray tabby tom. Antpelt: Brown tom with amber eyes. Emberfoot: Dark gray tom with copper eyes. Apprentices: Kestrelpaw: Mottled brown-and-white tom with dark yellow eyes. Heatherpaw: Light brown she-cat with amber eyes. Harepaw: Brown-and-white tom with dull orange eyes. Sagepaw: Black she-cat with amber eyes. Breezepaw: Black tom with yellow eyes. Queens: Willowclaw: Gray tabby she-cat with hazel eyes. Mother of Leaftail's kits: Finchkit(Gray tabby she-cat with amber eyes) and Weedkit(Dark brown tabby tom with hazel eyes). Galefoot: Tan-and-cream tabby she-cat with white and amber eyes. Mother of three kits: Buzzardkit(brown tabby tom with amber eyes), Alderkit(tortoiseshell and white tabby she-kit with golden eyes), Butterflykit(tortoiseshell she-kit with golden eyes). Elders: Morningflower: Light tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes. Webfoot: Dark gray tabby tom with hazel eyes. RiverClan Leader: Leopardstar: Tortoiseshell she-cat with an unusual spots and amber eyes. Deputy: Mistyfoot: Gray-blue she-cat with icy-blue eyes. Apprentice: Dapplepaw Medicine cat: Mothwing: Light brown tabby she-cat with a dark brown tail, dark brown ears, dark brown paws, a dark brown face and blue eyes. Apprentice: Willowpaw Warriors: Dawnflower: Very pale gray she-cat with amber eyes. Blackclaw: Black tom with yellowish-green eyes. Voletooth: Small brown tabby tom with hazel eyes. Apprentice: Minnowpaw Mosspelt: Tortoiseshell and white she-cat with blue eyes. Apprentice: Pebblepaw Heavystep: Brown tabby tom with golden eyes. Reedwhisker: Black tom with icy-blue eyes. Apprentice: Pouncepaw Icewing: White she-cat with amber eyes. Ottersplash: Very light brown she-cat with a dark face, ears, tail and paws and aqua-colored eyes. Mintfur: Light gray tabby tom with dark yellow eyes. Ravenclaw: Glossy-furred black tom with copper eyes. Fennelspot: Sleek, light gray tabby she-cat with hazel eyes. Beechfur: Light brown tom with yellow eyes. Rippletail: Dark gray tabby tom with green eyes. Otterheart: Dark brown she-cat with dark copper eyes. Pinefur: Reddish-brown tabby she-cat with copper eyes and very short fur. Rainstorm: Mottled blue-gray tom with lemon-yellow eyes. Duskfur: Brown tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes. Apprentices: Dapplepaw: Mottled gray she-cat with copper eyes. Pouncepaw: Ginger-and-white tom with golden eyes. Pebblepaw: Pale gray mottled tabby tom with hazel eyes. Minnowpaw: Gray-and-white she-cat with amber eyes. Willowpaw: Dark gray tabby she-cat with green eyes. Queens: Graymist: Pale silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes. Mother of three kits: Sneezekit(gray and white tom with hazel eyes), Mallowkit(light brown tabby tom with yellow eyes), and Shoalkit(gray tabby she-kit with pale yellow eyes). Pigeonfoot: Mottled brown she-cat with white and pale yellow eyes. Mother of Ravenclaw's kits: Duckkit(mottled gray tom with golden eyes), Goosekit(gray tabby tom with copper eyes), Starlingkit(grayish-brown tabby she-cat with black stripes and amber eyes), and Eaglekit(mottled brown tom with yellow eyes). Elders: Swallowtail: Dark brown tabby she-cat with green eyes. Stonestream: Gray tom with blue eyes. Chapter One Jaykit's breath went up into the air in puffs of white from his nose. The ground was like a piece of ice. Hollykit walked parallel to him, touching his side. She froze when a gust of wind blew through camp. Frosted tree branches hung over them, along with any leaves that still remained on it. Angular bluffs towered over three sides of the camp. They cast a shadow across the camp. Jaykit turned around to look at the nursery, which had a visible hole on the outside of it. Berrypaw dared Juniperfang to walk through the nursery wall yesterday, and so she did. It had caused a draft that let cold air into the nursery. Shorttail, a large cream-and-white she-cat with long, wispy fur and a short, stubby tail, and Sorreltail, a small, pretty gray tabby she-cat with petite paws and a long tail, were working their hardest to mend it. Shorttail had been the one to tell them to leave the nursery while they work, so they conformed. "It's cold!" Swankit whined, "Why did we have to go out?" Jaykit took a few steps further from the nursery, the white grass and dead leaves crunching under his paws. "I'm not sure," he meowed. Swankit sighed, before looking around at her surroundings. "Could we play?" She asked her siblings. "It might heat us up, and it's rather boring if we don't." "Play what?" Lionkit let of waves of excitement. Swankit hit the side of Lionkit's face with her paw and held it there. "This!" Lionkit tore Swankit's paw away from his face with a single swipe of one of his large, golden paws. He stood back, placed his chest onto the ground, and wiggled his haunches before launching himself off the ground and square onto Swankit's back. He held her shoulders down onto the ground, letting her face kiss the grass. Swankit grunted as she pushed herself up to her paws, swayed side to side, and balanced while Lionkit fell off of her. She fluffed up her fur, growled playfully, and crouched so her belly barely touched the ground. Jaykit turned his head to look at them. Temptation pricked his pelt, but his stiff muscles didn't allow him to move. Swankit's eyes narrowed onto Hollykit. The black she-kit wasn't standing too far from Lionkit. Swankit flung herself onto her. Hollykit squeaked, loudly, and allowed herself to be attacked. She never did know quite what to do when she was attacked, Jaykit remembered. Lionkit was watching Swankit and Hollykit with a stiffly flicking tail when Jaykit felt a burst of shock come from him. He won't expect this either! Jaykit thought to himself, getting ready to pounce. After a single wag of his backside, he threw himself at Lionkit. Jaykit made them tumble across camp until they end up in front of Whitewing. "Are you two okay?" Whitewing asked with a cocked head. Her head was a bit fuzzy, as Jaykit could tell. Jaykit rolled back up to his paws and fluffed up his fur. He opened his mouth to reply but struggled to get anything out. The words were on the tip of his tongue, however. "Do you have your tongue?" Whitewing joked. Lionkit shoved his paw into Jaykit's face, and Jaykit instinctively tried to bite it. However, Lionkit pulled back his paw before Jaykit got the chance. "We're fine! Just playing," Lionkit purred. He got back up to his feet and darted back to his littermates. "Sorry, Whitewing," Jaykit meowed before running after Lionkit. He noticed the focused gaze of Squirrelflight burning against his pelt. "Can you at least bring me a little mercy?" Hollykit grunted as she struggled to knock Swankit off of her. "Alright," Swankit mumbled, jumping off of Hollykit and letting her get back up to her paws. As soon as Hollykit was stable and standing, she pointed her hind legs towards her and threw one of them backward, into Hollykit's flank. Hollykit was launched across the camp, landing near a craggy part of the cliffs around camp. She clumsily stood up, a deep growl rumbling in her throat. She took a step forwards, but she tripped over a rock poking out of the ground. Her shoulder slammed across a sharp, cold stone jutting out of camp's walls. Hollykit trotted back over to her littermates. Jaykit could see dark, sticky blood starting to gush out of her shoulder and trickle down her leg, flattening her fluffy fur and turning the green grass crimson. "Your shoulder!" Lionkit pointed out. Hollykit sniffed her left shoulder. "Mom?" She said with a rather distressed tone. A dash of ginger and black ran across Jaykit's field of vision, going over to pick up Hollykit with its strong jaws. He watched Squirrelflight disappear into the medicine den. - Leafpool chewed together horsetail and marigold in her mouth, then applied it onto Hollykit's shoulder. They were in the medicine den, a dark place with light dappled across the ceiling and ground. The entrance was covered up by a bramble bush that kept the den a little bit warmer than it could be. A little pool of water resided in the corner of the den. "Is she okay?" Squirrelflight asked, her voice shaky. Hollykit laid at her feet, her head down and eyes closed. A piece of cobweb was stuck to her shoulder. "I think so," Leafpool purred, licking the top of Hollykit's head. Squirrelflight's gaze softened. "Thank you, Leafpool." She stood up and walked out of the den, brushing by Jaykit and Lionkit who stood near the entrance. The scents of herbs flowed all around them as they took a few steps further into the den. They watched Leafpool zoom past them as they approached Hollykit. "Want to play?" Lionkit asks into Hollykit's ear. "Leafpool told me to not to," Hollykit said, not opening her eyes or moving her head. "Or risk hurting myself more or reopening the cut." A silence swept over the den. Nobody spoke a word until Lionkit's whine broke the silence. "How about now?" "Nothing's changed," she growled. She seemed edgier than usual, and Lionkit seemed more impatient. "How long will you not be able to play?" Jaykit asked. "I don't know. I'm not even sure that I'll be able to leave the den today." Jaykit glanced at Lionkit's glittering golden eyes, awaiting him to exit the den. A few moments later, Lionkit turned around and went back out to camp. Jaykit came with him. Battle Cry Battle Cry Battle Cry Battle Cry Battle Cry Battle Cry Battle Cry Battle Cry Battle Cry